Fleeting Moments
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: iPod shuffle fic; a collection of drabbles about moments in the lives of two teenagers that no one thought could be together. Puck/Rachel.


Fleeting Moments

By: KellyCRocker59

Wow, this went a lot worse then I was expecting; I guess I just don't do well under the pressure of about three minutes to write a drabble! Anyway, please read and review, thanks :)

* * *

**My Love - Justin Timberlake**

Noah Puckerman seldom loved girls. He got into their pants and got out, with as little dialogue as it involved. But then there was Rachel Berry. She was loud, rather arrogant, annoying as a fly that a windshield wiper can't reach, plus beautiful, smart, has an amazing smi-wait, what was he thinking?

Upon getting over the initial shock of discovering he really liked Rachel frigging Berry in the hold a radio over his head in the pouring rain kind of way, he began trying to deal with it. Ignoring the emotion was obviously not going to work. So he attempted to see if she felt the same way about him. He did little things to get her to notice him. She didn't take the hint. So, one day, he got sick of it.

They were the only two left at Glee, and one look from her caused him to go on some babbling rant about how they were two hot Jews and they should frigging date and get it over with. She agreed, to his shock. And then, just four months later, he said it.

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

**Poison Ivy – Jonas Brothers**

Rachel Berry was a lot like an annoying itch; she got under your skin and just kept irritating you; no matter how much you tried to medicate the stupid issue, it was still there, never relenting. That's how Noah Puckerman felt about Rachel Berry. So one day he told her, 'Hey why don't you shut your frigging mouth and let the spotlight on someone else for one damn solo.'

She didn't seem too effected at the time, but the next day Puck didn't see her at school. Another day, and she still wasn't there. And suddenly, Noah Puckerman became very aware of the fact that he missed her. He missed Rachel frigging Berry. Of course, he was too nervous to do anything about this. And then she came back to school, and once he had a moment of peace with her during glee (they had been paired together for a duet) he said something he never says.

"I'm sorry."

**Drained – LeToya**

Rachel thought she was pretty perfect; she knew she had an awesome body due to her rigorous workout and diet regimen, and she had a pretty perfect body. But she was so tired. Underneath this guise she had carefully constructed, the one that constantly talked and constantly was wanting every solo and was being a diva, she was drained. She had so many regrets, underneath that guise. Things she wished she had said, things she wished she had done, people she wished she had treated better. But the one thing that she regretted the most was letting Noah Puckerman go. He had slipped from her fingers; she had said she didn't want him when she meant to say, 'no, please don't leave.'

But now he was gone, and Rachel was drained.

**Leave (Get Out) – JoJo**

"Rachel, I love you!" Puck roared.

"Get out of my house!" Rachel screamed, glad that her dads were gone as she shoved Puck from her room to the stairs.

"I didn't mean for it to happen…she doesn't even want me in the baby's life!" Puck yelled.

"You slept with her Noah! You slept with your best friend's girlfriend! How could you?" She snapped, shoving Puck down the stairs until they were at the main entrance.

"Rachel, please…I'm so sorry…" He pleaded, every bit of dignity slipping away.

"No, Noah…get out!" Rachel snapped, shoving him out the door and closing it in his face.

It was pouring rain. Puck was glad he could blame the wetness on it once he got home.

**Broken – Lifehouse**

Noah Puckerman had dealt with a lot in his life. His father leaving, knocking up Quinn Febray, being everything all the jocks expected him to be since seventh grade, being everything his mom expected since his dad walked out. He had been broken, he realized. He didn't smile, not really…it was something to hide behind. Something to keep people from seeing what he was on the inside.

But then she came along. She saw past it almost immediately. And to his shock, she didn't laugh. She told him about how her real mother was broke and homeless, had needed the money. How she only acted like a diva because divas didn't need friends, and that worked perfectly with not having friends. Rachel Berry was just as broken as him.

So they picked up the pieces. She put him back together slowly, and he put her back together. He smiled all the time around her, for real, and she stopped being so dramatic, because she didn't need disguises anymore. They were still a little broken, but together they were whole.

**I Won't Apologize – Selena Gomez**

"What do you want me to say, Noah!? I'm sorry I'm not as pretty as Quinn? Will that make you happy?"

"No, Rachel, I…I just…" He was lost for words.

"No, tell me! Obviously something led you to cheat on me with your baby mama! So please fill me in!"

"Rachel, I'm sorry…" He muttered.

"No, Noah, I'm not gonna do this! I…I'm an amazing singer and I can go places. I'm not gonna be stuck here in Lima when I'm not wanted. I won't apologize for who I am!" She snapped, storming out of his house.

He didn't stop her.

**Cobrastyle – Robyn**

Rachel Berry could deal with cruel cheerleaders. She was a born star. She could deal with annoying football players because they probably just wanted to get in her pants, right? Mariah frigging Carey had dealt with her share of cruelty; she could too. What she wasn't ready to deal with was Noah Puckerman. He interfered with everything, acting like a jerk one minute then becoming this perfect gentleman the next.

Rachel Berry didn't want him in her life…but then Noah Puckerman became a need, a necessary fixture. He was there when she broke down once the cheerleaders were done making fun of her. He was there when the football players wrote nasty things about her on MySpace. Noah Puckerman was always there.

**With Me – Sum 41**

"Okay, open your eyes!" Puck said excitedly.

Rachel opened her eyes and gasped. His room had become a beautiful picnic lit by a few candles. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, and then they sat down to enjoy their picnic. They just sat there, enjoying one another's company, when it happened.

He couldn't hold it in; she was just too beautiful with the candles lighting up her smiling face.

"I love you." He said, staring right at her.

She looked up at him in shock, and Puck was immediately sorry he had let it slip. But then she smiled, and crawled across the small space between them, crawling into his lap, holding his face in her hands, and touched their noses together.

"I love you too, Noah." She whispered, and they kissed.

They just sat there, Puck holding Rachel in his arms until she fell asleep; it was the best night of his life.

**Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) – P!nk**

Rachel was used to not having friends and people hating her, so when Puck shouted for her to, 'Leave him the hell alone,' she didn't move, because he was hurt and he needed her. They had been dating for several months; long enough for her to know that Quinn giving up the baby without him even knowing had hurt him. A lot.

So Rachel sat there against the wall of his bedroom as Puck said over and over for her to leave him alone, until that turned into, 'why did she do this?' and Rachel was holding her sobbing boyfriend because he didn't even get to see his daughter.

**Happy – Hilary Duff**

Rachel Berry thought of Finn sometimes with Quinn, raising that baby that was supposed to be Puck's. She thought about him, and how much he had led her on after he broke up with Quinn. And to that, she wanted to tell him she was happy. After all the phone calls begging to come over because he couldn't take the pain of Quinn's lies and her being his only true friend at school, he had dumped her like a bag of rocks once Quinn had the baby.

She had been broken. Then Noah Puckerman came along. Just as broken, they had mended together. Now, she was happy, not in her bed crying over Finn. She just wanted to tell him that, just once. But having Noah was enough for her.

* * *

That last one went really bad; I just had no idea how to put my thoughts into words. Well, thanks for reading through this, though I'm not sure how enjoyable it was. Please review!


End file.
